The Sweetest Sin
by greengirl82
Summary: Temptation. Frustration. Instructions. A series of oneshots about desire involving our favorite dark haired pair...
1. The Fine Art

**The Sweetest Sin**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me...

Summary: Emily, JJ and Garcia meet a woman who teach them the fine art of pleasure...

A/N: This is a new series of oneshots about the desire and want. They're all slightly rated 'M' so be warned.

Thanks for reading, now lets all remember to leave a review.

* * *

"A woman's appetite is twice that of a man's; her sexual desire, four times; her intelligence, eight times." Author Unknown

* * *

"Ok ladies, do you know what these are?" the older blonde woman asked the three younger women.

"Those are vibrators." Emily said giving Garcia and JJ a peculiar look, "No offense Sadie but we're not exactly amateurs in that department."

"No, I suppose you aren't" Sadie told them, "But in fact there is a difference in the libido for sexual desire. What I want to teach you all is what precipitates in the human body for arousal. Not just physical but also mental too."

"You want to teach us about arousal?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow, "Listen Sadie, but we already know about sex. What we want to learn are new techniques, that's why we called you."

Sadie threw off her sweater, "All right women, I know you're all experienced and what not, but this is a fine technique. It's not exactly something that can be told, so will you let me get back to my work?"

"Sorry," Garcia said, "Go on."

"Thank you," Sadie said, nodding her head in Garcia's direction, "You all know what we want at the endgame to be, what everyone wants, orgasms."

Emily cleared her throat, looking over at the pink cheeked JJ.

"What?" Sadie asked looking over at the flustered young blonde.

"I haven't had one in about six months," JJ said, "In fact I haven't had sex in about eight months."

"Eight months," Garcia said loudly, causing JJ to give her friend a glare.

"Say it louder, Garcia" JJ grumbled, "I don't think they heard you in the next town."

"Sorry," Garcia said, "But eight months? Jeez, what do you do?"

"Well, you know" JJ said nodding to the vibrator on the table, "But it never ends the way I want. It's not like I'm seeing Will anymore. And I don't have a guy to give me a hand like you've got with Kevin."

"I hear you, sister," Emily added, she noticed Sadie giving her a speculative look, "Being declared legally dead puts kind of cramp in the social scene."

"Ah," Sadie said, "Have you tried self-satisfaction?"

"Tried, but it's not as fun without a partner." Emily told her, "Do you have any tips?"

"Well for masturbation, yeah but I thought you all wanted to know about the tips leading up to erotic stimulation with a partner." Sadie said, looking over at the other women.

"Yeah" Garcia said pulling out a pad and paper, she waved her fuzzy pen at the older woman, "Go on."

Emily and JJ shrugged and nodded for Sadie to continue.

"Dealer takes two," Hotch said, pulling out two fresh cards, he looked over at Morgan, "I thought you had plans with Garcia since Kevin went to that comic book thing."

"Comic-con?" Morgan said shaking his head, "No, he went to some fan signing for one of his comic books. Garcia canceled on me, she had some Tupperware party planned with Emily and JJ."

"Tupperware party?" Dave repeated with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head, "One card."

Hotch passed Dave a card, "Yeah, Haley did a lot of those little parties with Jessica. Never got the point of them."

"Reid?" Morgan said pulling the younger man from his thoughts, "Hotch is talking to you."

"Huh?" Reid said, "Oh, sorry. One."

Hotch gave Reid a look, as he passed him a card, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Reid asked, "Nothing."

"Reid, you've been distracted all night" Dave said observantly, "You're withdrawn from the game, you're acting like an introvert."

"Don't profile me" Reid muttered, his mind flashing back to a conversation he had overheard that afternoon.

"Reid" Morgan said looking at his younger friend, "Talk. One way or another we're going to get this out of you, so spill it."

"It's about Emily's Tupperware party." Reid said closing his eyes.

"What about it?" Hotch asked frowning at what could be so important about a simple party.

"It's not a Tupperware party." Reid said quickly, "It's a Sex class."

"What?" Morgan asked, his cards falling out of his hand, Hotch nearly choked on his beer while Dave raised an eyebrow at that thought.

How do you know this?" Dave asked looking from Morgan to Hotch, all of them intrigued at that thought.

"You remember when I had to get the Miller information from Garcia?" Reid told them, "I overheard Garcia prodding Emily into hosting this... party at her home."

"Now I'd like to be a fly on that wall," Morgan smirked, looking at Hotch and Morgan, "Oh come on. Tell me like you're not all thinking it."

Dave shrugged, "Can't argue with that."

"So what do we do with this information?" Morgan asked Hotch, "I know this has even gotten to you. You know considering..."

"Considering what?" Hotch asked narrowing his eyes, he had made damned that none of them knew but they were profilers so they probably knew, even Reid.

"That you want Emily" Morgan said casually, not looking surprised by the looks he got, "Oh come on we all know. So what we need to do is go crash a little Tupperware party."

"No," Hotch said returning to his cards, Morgan and Dave rolled their eyes at that.

Both men knew that this was going to be a challenge.

* * *

"So ladies, that demonstration is was for the erogenous zone." Sadie said getting up off the floor.

"That was more than I needed to see" JJ said avoiding eye contact with the older woman, "Really, I could have lived with a DVD or even a slide show."

"You know, it's kind of sad that someone so young is so sexually repressed" Sadie told her, "You need to embrace your inner woman. Give her a roar, and let out the wild cat that is just dying to claw its way out."

Emily snorted, "Yeah, wild cat."

"Given the right context of a person's desire is directed on sexual stimulation." Sadie informed the woman, "Body parts play a key factor with touching, kissing and petting erogenous zones."

"Really?" JJ asked leaning forward, "That works? Will never was much into the hands on activity."

"Well others could lean towards the visual," Sadie told her, "Nudity and porn is one way. Depending on the age range, younger woman are more aroused easily while older women's body produce less lubrication which changes degrees in satisfactions."

"Great, something else to look forward to," Emily muttered, "Can we move along with this?"

JJ cleared her throat looking from Emily to Garcia. She wanted one of the other two women to ask Sadie about it, it wasn't that she wasn't outspoken or confident, she was just down right embarrassed about what she wanted to know.

It wasn't that she experienced in that area, she just wanted to do it the right way, and a sex therapist/guru knew all the right ways.

"JJ?" Sadie asked, "Is there something you wanted to ask? You seem apprehensive."

Looking at her two friends, she wanted them to say something, they were the most vocal and outspoken out of all of them.

"Yeah, I wanted some advice about something." JJ said slowly.

"Advice?" Sadie repeated, her eyebrow raised. This had to be good, "What sort of advice?"

"Well not advice, more like a demonstration." JJ asked "God, I hope I'm not offending you."

"No, no" Sadie said, turning towards Emily and JJ, "What kind of demonstration? I mean what kind of sexual demonstration?"

"Certainly not what you showed us five minutes ago." Emily said, she wasn't usually apprehensive.

Emily prided herself about being more sexually liberated, despite her seven month hiatus. Death sucks a lot of down time, she thought wryly.

"Well I... we want you to show us some more things" JJ said, she turned to see Emily and Garcia nod in agreement, "Some certain things."

"A few things" Garcia added, "I mean Kevin's no slouch but there are certain things he likes and I'm not really use to it and I'd like to try out a few things."

JJ nodded, "There's something I really like doing but Will never really liked it..."

"Will never liked that?" Emily asked shocked, "Damn, what kind of guy doesn't like oral?"

"And you Emily?" Sadie asked, "What is it you'd like to work on?"

"I just want a learn a few new kicks, I mean I'm not lacking in the bedroom but seven months?" Emily said, "I think I might need a refresher course."

"For Hotch," Garcia snickered to JJ while Emily turned around glaring at the two snickering blondes.

Hotch stopped the car, dropping his head on the steering wheel, "You know Reid's right. This is just wrong."

Dave shook his head when he heard Morgan snort, "Yeah right Hotch. Now you grow a fear inducing conscience? Where was that little voice when we were stuck in midday traffic?"

"You know I'm kind of surprised the alpha male in you isn't storming into that house and demanding a role in that class." Dave said casually.

Reid looked down, feeling embarrassed that he was dragged into this, slapping him on the back, Morgan chuckled.

"Calm down kid," Morgan whispered, "It's not like they're actually doing anything. It's just a class."

Dave chuckled when he noticed Hotch was staring at the house, "Come on. Lets go crash the 'Tupperware party'. I'm sure a good healthy male presence will alert them of what they've been missing."

Hotch snorted, "I knew this wasn't about me and my so-called feelings for Emily, this is about you and JJ."

Morgan smirked, "You do realize that you keep calling her Emily and not Prentiss anymore, right?"

"I can definitely recall several cases that were of sensitive manners where Hotch referred to Emily by her first name" Reid said, "The Benton case, Adam Jackson's case, the fall out with Doyle..."

"Stop it," Hotch said, irritated, he went up to the front door and paused, "The door is open."

Hotch motioned for the other men to follow suit, if Emily and the women were in danger he wanted to know. After all they were above all else, Federal Agents.

Emily held the object up in front of her, "You're joking right?"

Sadie shook her head, "Safety is key priority and these are safer than anything else."

"This just feels so weird." JJ said, looking over at Garcia who was studying it carefully.

"JJ, you said that you were afraid that you disappointed your former partner sexually" Sadie told her, "And Emily you said you were open to new experiences, this is a new experience for the two of you. Try."

"Yeah Gumdrop, blondie, live a little." Garcia chuckled.

"You're sure this is safe?" JJ asked, "I mean, it's not like we'll stab ourselves or anything?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "There's a down and dirty way to do this, right? I mean I haven't been doing it wrong all these years right?"

"There's really no right or wrong way to do it" Sadie said, picking up hers, "It's all about the person in the position. It's not like there's one way to do it. There are many variants and degree to it."

"Well I always had trouble breathing when I did it" JJ told Sadie, "I would be so embarrassed if while doing it, I ended up choking and passing out."

"Well do you enjoy it?" Sadie asked, "You have to keep your mind focused on what your doing, you can't go getting distracted while doing it."

"Well it's not like I'm try not to concentrate on anything" Emily told Sadie, "Wouldn't want to bite down."

"Yeah" Garcia said, "That wouldn't be pretty, especially for the guys."

"Here, show me how you two perform it," Sadie said, "Peel the banana and pretend it's a guy."

"In their fantasy" Garcia said holding up her banana, chuckling, "Kevin."

"I don't know." JJ said looking at the banana.

"You wanted to learn great oral sex, correct?" Sadie said, "Show me your best work."

Emily looked over at Garcia, "Eh, could use the practice."

The two women peeled the bananas, Emily brought the fruit to her lips, making an 'o' shape with her mouth before sucking on it, working her mouth around the yellow fruit and popping it out as her tongue glided across the pointy top.

"Wow" Garcia said, impressed, "You obviously don't need no work there."

"JJ?" Sadie said, "You next."

JJ shoved the banana in her mouth clamping down, moving her head up and down on the fruit going hard on the inanimate object. She grumbled as she hissed and brought the fruit out.

"My God" Emily said surprised, "You ever bite Will?"

JJ raised an eyebrow then looked away "No but he'd deserve it" JJ said, "Look this wasn't one of my strong suits, ok?"

Sadie smiled, "You just need practice, JJ. It's a gentle, slow, medium slow action. Remember you don't want to bite of a guy's penis."

"That'll kill the mood" Garcia murmured.

"All right, ladies. Take your bananas and watch." Sadie said, "Remember you want to work your mouth and tongue across the top of penis and this isn't a race. Or a hot dog."

"So we get most of it in our mouths?" JJ asked, watching Sadie and Emily.

"Depth is the key," Sadie said bringing the banana in her mouth.

Not shoving it in, she worked her tongue across the tip of the banana, then her whole engulfed the banana pulling it out then licking it. She put it back in her mouth again, demonstrating it to the three woman.

"Wow, she gives the word deep throat a whole new meaning" Emily muttered watching Sadie work the banana in her mouth.

Removing the banana, "All right your turn ladies." Sadie told them.

Emily, JJ and Garcia followed her movements, each woman trying to keep up with the older woman's instructions.

Emily's head popped up when she heard a chuckle behind her and she pulled the banana out of her mouth.

Emily felt shock run out of her body when she turned to see Hotch, Dave, Morgan and Reid standing there with amused and shock on their faces.

"Well there's a sight to raise the dead." Dave said causing Emily to drop the banana on the patio table.

"Oh my God." Emily said.

"Oh my God" JJ said, "Sadie? Sadie are you ok?"

Emily turned around to see the woman coughing on her banana, "Are you ok? Are you... are you choking?"

Sadie nodded, her hand pointing to her throat. Emily rushed behind the woman, while Hotch and Morgan rushed over to them.

Emily moved her hands around the woman's frame and heard Reid giving her instructions on the Heimlich maneuver, she heard Dave countdown and pushed hard, hearing a residual coughing.

"Better?" Hotch asked while Reid handed Sadie some water.

Sadie was coughing as she nodded, then took a sip of water, she didn't seem to notice that the men were eyeing her products on display.

"Yeah," Sadie answered, her eyes watery and throat scratchy, "Thanks."

"Sorry." Dave said, "Didn't mean to scare her into... choking."

"So what are you ladies up to?" Morgan said with a smirk, "Because from where I'm standing it all looks like... You were all giving those bananas a little extra shot of protein."

Garcia raised an eyebrow, "We're experimenting."

"That's one way to put it." Hotch said trying to cover his smile, "Having fun?"

"Not so much" Sadie said rubbing her throat, then clearing it, "Emily, you seemed the most capable out of everyone in that department."

Morgan chuckled at that, while Dave raised an eyebrow at Hotch, as Emily muttered, "Thanks."

"Ladies, just keep on practicing" Sadie told them, clearing her throat, "Emily, I'm going to go. Good luck on everything. You're a natural."

Keeping her eyes focused on the ground, she lifted one hand to rub her forehead, "Yeah, thanks. I'll see you around Sadie."

"Later." Sadie said walking out the door.

"Well this has been entertaining," Dave chuckled, "Sorry for dropping by unannounced, but well.."

"Yeah that was all Reid's doing after he heard about your 'Tupperware party'." Morgan, "No I don't ever remember Tupperware being this interesting."

Dave looked from Hotch, who had his attention solely on Emily, then looked at the team, "Say people how about we go out for lunch? My treat?"

"Anything but bananas." Garcia joked, smirking when she noticed Reid's cheeks turning bright pink, "Come on, Boy Genius let's go grab a bite."

"That sounds like a blast," JJ said turning to Hotch and Emily, "You coming?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Emily said grabbing the discarded bananas as the team minus Hotch left.

"You know I don't think I'll look at bananas the same way again," Hotch commented startling her, "Sorry."

"Fine," Emily said, "Two scares in one day..."

Hotch chuckled, "So did you have fun?"

Emily turned back around, "Just give me a ballpark average, how long are you going to be teasing me about this?"

Smirking, as he licked his lips, "That depends."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "On?"

"Whether you'll go out with me on a date." Hotch said exhaling.

Emily tried to keep control her emotions, "Oh, well... I guess I can do that. But..."

"But what?" Hotch asked.

Smirking, "I'd love to go get a banana split."

Hotch chuckled, "You can have more than one after dinner."

"Oh, I love the way you think," Emily whispered while Hotch pulled her towards him.

"And I enjoyed one hell of a show." Hotch murmured, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Whispering into his ear, "Then you'll love being the star of the next one."

* * *

"Sex is like snow, you never know how many inches you're going to get or how long it will last." Author Unknown

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Rainy Days

**The Sweetest Sin**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Hotch comes across Emily on a rainy day...

A/N: And here we go again, new chapter.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Bad weather always looks worse through the window." Author Unknown

* * *

Emily felt the rain water hit her hair as she quietly walked towards the edge of the park. Her head jerked up when she bumped into the concerned face of Hotch.

"Emily," Hotch called out, his tone etched with worry "What the hell are you doing walking in the rain?"

"I went for stroll in the park," Emily said "It didn't start raining until after I got here."

"Well come on," Hotch said "Lets get out of the rain before we catch pneumonia."

Emily felt herself being pulled over to the parking lot, she paused when she got to the passenger side door.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked covering her eyes from the down pour of the rain.

"I was on my way home when I saw you walking through the park," Hotch said closing the passenger door and going into the driver side "Here let me turn on the heater..."

Emily felt the blast of heat hit her face when Hotch turned on the car and drove down the road.

"So what made you decide to take a walk in the park?" Hotch asked turning down the block to her apartment.

"Needed to get out and clear my head," Emily said sighing "I feel like there's too much noise and I just needed to get away for a second to think."

"Oh" Hotch said "Well, maybe you can I don't know, talk to someone about it, even with someone from the team. I'd even be willing to lend an ear."

Emily shook her head, sighing as Hotch looked over and saw water drip from her hair to her face.

"That's the problem, Hotch." Emily said softly "I can't talk to them because they're the problem."

Hotch stopped at a red light and looked over at her, "What? Is Morgan, Reid or Garcia still giving you a hard time?"

Shaking her head as she bit her lip. "They're uncomfortable around me. They're not outright rude or dismissive but I'd prefer that then scared uncertainty."

Hotch felt bad for that, "Well I'm sorry about that."

Hotch pulled up to Emily's apartment building looking over at the silent brunette, who looked seemingly lost in thought.

Unbuckling her belt Emily said, "I've done some thinking and I need you to listen and not interrupt. Ok?"

Hotch nodded as Emily turned to face him, "Ok."

"I'm thinking of going to Strauss and leaving the Bureau." Emily said placing her hand over his mouth when she saw he was about to protest "I don't belong here anymore, Hotch. Too much has changed and I know that it's my own doing and I will never be able to express how sorry I am. And I'm glad that the team doesn't completely hate me but I don't want to make them feel anymore uncomfortable around me than I already have."

Removing her hand from his mouth, she cradle his cheeks with her hands giving him a look of adore, "But thank you for everything you've done, keeping my being alive a secret. I know that was difficult for you and JJ, and I am so sorry if the team thinks that you betrayed them or think it was disloyal. Because it wasn't, that was far from it."

Hotch sat there stunned by her words, his mind going in a million different directions at once, while her thumb stroked his cheeks.

Leaning in, she kissed him, "Goodbye."

Hotch felt a warm sensation hit his heart but it disappeared when she pulled away and got out of the car rushing into to apartment building.

Looking out the windshield, Hotch placed his hands on his lips and could still feel her lips on his, he made his decision.

He wasn't going to let her leave the team or him again.

Emily opened her apartment door, stunned to see Hotch there. "What?"

Hotch barged in and slammed the door closed, "I'm not letting you leave the team again. Maybe you don't realize it, but you belong on this team. You belong here with me."

Shaking her head, "It's too late, I have a meeting with Strauss first thing Monday morning." Emily said.

Hotch grabbed her by the shoulders, "No, I won't let you leave us again. We barely survived it the first time."

"Please don't try to change my mind, Hotch because nothing you can say will..." Emily started only for Hotch's lips to hit hers.

Hotch felt her kiss him back and he deepened the kiss, as he tongue slinked into her mouth both battling to dominate the kiss.

Pulling back, Emily gasped seeing the glazed over lust in Hotch's dark eyes, "What was that for?"

"You kissed me first." Hotch said pulling her close to him, "And I wanted to, I want you."

"Hotch..." Emily said only for him to pull her close to his body, kissing a trail down her neck as she moaned out "Hotch."

Hotch threw his wet coat off, as Emily grasped the suit jacket and tugging it off him tossing it next to the coat.

Hotch pulled her top off of her as it fell to the floor, his hands traced up her stomach, stopping to cup her breast as he tweaked her hardening nipples eliciting a moan from her.

Emily's hands went to his works shirt, practically ripping it from his form quickly and feeling him rid himself of his slacks and her skirt tossing it next to the remainder of their clothes.

Hotch took in the beauty before him, only in bra and panties, his felt the breath leave him. Leaning forward he took Emily's mouth again, lowering her to the couch, he quickly removed her from her bra, his mouth going to the soft mound of her breasts.

Emily felt herself arch into his mouth as he licked and nipped at her breast, leaving little trails of his mark on her while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Hotch went back up nipping and licking at her neck thrilled at the heavy panting of her breathing.

Emily's hands trailed from his shoulders down to the hem of his boxers pulling it down using her feet to kick it off him causing him to chuckle.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hotch whispered in her ear.

"A magician never reveals her source." Emily said moaning as she felt Hotch rip her panties off her his fingers descended to her folds.

"Hotch..." Emily moaned breathlessly.

"Aaron." Hotch whispered "It's Aaron."

Hotch's fingers toyed with her bundle of nerves, causing her to moan out his name at the contact.

He inserted another finger in, curling the finger inside as she rode with him, as another finger went inside causing her to grab his shoulders as she went to the edge and tightened around his fingers as she came.

Hotch watched as her body relaxed pulling him close to her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked her.

Nodding, Emily felt Hotch line his shaft up to her core as she used her legs to pull him in causing both agents to moan at the contact.

Hotch paused, giving her time to adjust to him. When she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, Hotch thrusted in fast while her hips moved in unison with his movements.

Moaning at the pleasure, Hotch continued his quick movements causing her back to arch and match him pace for pace. His deep thrust caused her to cry out, pulling her to the edge both feeling the heat rise up in their stomach.

Hotch knew he couldn't last longer, and slipped his finger between their connected bodies played with her bundle of nerves causing her to grip his neck tight as she bit his shoulder screaming her release.

Both falling over the edge, Hotch pulled back, panting as he laid his head on her shoulder, while Emily rubbed circles on his back.

"Emily?" Hotch said pulling away from her to look at her face.

_'Oh God'_ Emily thought feeling her heart drop, _'He regrets this and he's going to apologize.'_

Clearing her throat, she said, "Yeah?"

"Don't go." Hotch said rolling them over so that Emily was lying on his chest "Please don't leave again."

Sighing, Emily threw the quilt over them, and turned to face Hotch who wrapped his arms around her holding Emily close to him.

Biting her lip, Emily kissed his chin, "Ok. I'll stay."

Releasing a relived sigh, Hotch kissed her forehead moving down to her neck and nipping at the pulse point.

"Ah" Emily sighed as he bit lightly "You do seem to like my neck."

Chuckling, "I've wanted to do that for so long." Hotch said.

"Really?" Emily said, "Mm seems you're making up for lost time."

"Oh, I plan to." Hotch said running his hands over her back "Again and again and again."

Emily felt Hotch pull her closer to him, "I think I'd like that."

Looking out the window, "The rain let up."

Hotch turned his head, "Oh. Do you want me to leave?"

Shaking her head, running her hand over his chest, "But I'd like to take this somewhere where we won't end up with bad backs, because this couch isn't very comfy."

Kissing her nose, "Oh, you just want to take me to bed..." Hotch teased.

Rubbing her body against his, "Race you to the room. Loser is on the bottom." Emily said with a smirk.

Emily giggled when Hotch pulled her up raising his eyebrow "I'm always on the top."

* * *

Gilbert K. Chesterton said "And when it rains on your parade, look up rather than down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbows."

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Here we are at the end, don't forget to drop a review in the box below.


	3. Sand Castles

**The Sweetest Sin**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds, got it?

Summary: The team heads off on a retreat.

A/N: Nothing new to say other than, here you go. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Nowhere can man find a quieter or more untroubled retreat than in his own soul." Marcus Aurelius

* * *

"Garcia this may have been the best thing you've ever done in your whole life." Dave said staring at the calming ocean in front of him.

"I live to please..." Garcia said then paused when Morgan and Kevin chuckled, "Wait scratch that. I love to entertain."

"Baby Girl," Morgan teased "You know we tease because we love you..."

"Hey, hey, hey hands off," Kevin joked "This angel cake is mine."

"All right, it's Kool and the Gang" Morgan joked turning around to see some bathing beauties on a passing boat "Besides I got my eye on some delectable honey over there."

"Ew" Emily said grimacing "You really are a pig, aren't you?"

Morgan just smirked while Garcia said, "Pick your roommates." turning to Kevin "Dibs."

"Aw, man" Morgan said "That means I get stuck with..."

"No one." Emily, JJ and Garcia said smirking.

"Unless one of you fine mamacitas wants to be bed buddies?" Morgan asked giving Emily and JJ a look.

Emily and JJ exchanged looks while Morgan added, "We can even all bunk together."

"Pass" the two chanted in unison.

Hotch inwardly exhaled at that, he couldn't imagine her sharing a room with Morgan.

"Looks like it's you and me, Sundance Kid" Dave said jokingly.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked.

"Sundance Kid" Dave said "You know Robert Redford/Paul Newman, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid?"

Dave groaned but Hotch said, "I know that movie, but I'm Butch Cassidy, you're the Sundance Kid..."

Emily and JJ broke out into a laugh, "Come on, let's go to the beach and soak up the sun." JJ told the two women.

"Sure thing, Sheryl Crow" Emily joked following the two blondes up the stairs.

"Garcia, I've got to tell you I am impressed that you won this little retreat." JJ said "So how many times did you stuff the ballot box with your name?"

Garcia faked indignation, "I won this fair and square... All right, over thirty-five times."

Emily and JJ's jaws dropped at that, "Garcia..." JJ said shaking her head.

"What?" Garcia asked "Did I not get us a kick ass pad or what?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Emily looked over at JJ, "Well she does have a point."

Changing into their bikinis, the three women made their way deftly back downstairs not seeing the look that hit the men as they watched the three women walk downstairs.

Morgan took a deep breath, "It's a good thing Reid couldn't be here."

"Why?" Kevin asked confused.

"Because he would have dropped dead on sight." Dave answered.

Hotch couldn't get that red bikini top he saw Emily in as she paraded in with the other two women.

Sure they were all gorgeous but his eyes zeroed in on Emily and her porcelain white skin.

Dave saw the look on Hotch's face and couldn't resist the grin on his own when he saw the former media liaison but unfortunately she was off-limits. Too bad.

"Well gentlemen, are we going to sit around like bumps on a log, or going to enjoy the vacation my girl won for us?" Kevin asked.

"More like rigged," Morgan chuckled.

"I did not hear that," Hotch said not caring that Strauss' retreat was sabotage by one of his own people.

"Back to the matter at hand" Dave said "I say we get the stuff set up for the barbecue and then enjoy a few hours in the sun before this vacation comes to an end."

The men made their way up to their rooms, and came back a short time later heading outside.

Hotch's breath nearly stopped when he saw Emily and JJ making a sand castle, while Garcia sprawled out on a towel.

"Out of my sun." Garcia ordered Kevin when he went over to her, "Don't mess with the tan."

Emily and JJ looked over at the two rolling their eyes.

"Garcia's on a tan kick" JJ explained to the men "She said she wants to come back nice and tan throwing it in the "losers" face."

"Nice manners" Dave said quirking an eyebrow at the blonde analyst.

"Think you can do better?" Garcia said raising her sunglasses to look at Dave "You can always head back home."

Dave raised his palms in a surrendering manner, "Hey, hey."

Morgan turned to the blonde and brunette creating their master piece "Where'd you learn to make such realistic castles?"

"It's something you just know" JJ said smugly "You either got it or you don't."

"Well evidently he doesn't got it." Emily chuckled.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and lifted the pail of wet sand and flung it at her.

The three women stood shock, while Hotch winced, Kevin stared stunned but Dave whispered, "You're so dead."

"Derek Morgan, what the hell?" Emily shouted getting up to chase the dark agent who bolted in fear.

Garcia looked at Hotch, while Dave said, "Are you going to stop her?"

"Why?" Garcia and JJ asked.

"Because she's going to kill him." Dave said.

"Totally deserved it" JJ said shrugging.

Hotch sighed as he got up and wandered around the beach in search of his agents and wondered if he could charge for baby sitting duties.

Following the sound of pleaded cries, he stopped when he saw Emily on top of Morgan pinning him down into the sand.

"Sorry to interrupted," Hotch said coldly "I thought I'd check to see if you both were still alive, evidently you are."

Turning around Emily got off of Morgan who sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked following Hotch, while Morgan slinked away to safety.

"I didn't realize you and Morgan were a couple." Hotch said looking towards the ocean.

"What?" Emily asked shocked and confused.

Hotch turned towards her, "You and Morgan looked like you were about to have... Well you know, before I came over and interrupted the two of you.

"You thought Morgan and I were going to have sex?" Emily repeated "That's what you think? That I'd just give it to anyone? That's how little you think of me?"

Turning around to walk away, "Just so you know, the person I'm interested in is not Morgan. The person I was interested in just insulted me."

Walking away from Hotch, Emily bit her lip as she marched into the house and stomped up to her room she was planing to share with JJ but decided to pack and head back home.

There was no way she could stand to spend another moment with Hotch, not when she felt this upset.

Standing in front of her door, Hotch knocked and didn't hear a reply, so he knocked again.

Throwing the door open, Emily stood before a remorseful Hotch, "What?" Emily barked out, pulling her dirty bikini in a plastic bag as she finished pulling her clothes together.

"You leaving?" Hotch asked shocked.

"Of course." Emily said "I have no intentions spending my vacation time with people who think I'm sort of slut."

Groaning in frustration as he rubbed his forehead, "I never said that."

"No you implied it." Emily said "I have no clue as to where you picked me with Morgan ever, but I have no desire to stand here and go over it again, so move."

"No." Hotch said slamming the door, "We need to have a talk."

"A talk?" Emily said raising an eyebrow to him, "What makes you think I'd ever want to talk to you outside of work?"

"You said the person you were interested in was me." Hotch said rubbing the back of his palms on his shorts "Did you mean it?"

"Once upon a time yes." Emily said "Not so much anymore."

"I'm sorry." Hotch said, "I'm never one to say it, let alone to a coworker, but I am sorry."

"Sometimes saying sorry isn't enough" Emily said picking up her bag, "Whether you believe it or not, words do hurt."

As Emily walked to the door, Hotch grasped her arm, stopping her movements. "Please, don't leave." Hotch said.

Emily closed her eyes, and said, "I don't know how I feel about you now, but I need sometime to myself..."

Releasing her arm, Hotch leaned over and pulled her into a deep kiss, causing her to respond.

Pulling back, "Don't" Emily said "You can't fix things with a great kiss."

"Please give me a chance," he whispered tracing his fingers over her soft skin, "I am so sorry that I even opened my mouth at that moment and said something that made you feel even a bit unsure and less than what you are. An amazing, beautiful and smart woman, who I've fallen in love with."

Stumbling back, "What?" Emily said, "You're what?"

"I'm in love with you" Hotch whispered kissing her deeper this time, to which she pulled him closer to her. "Please forgive me. "

Emily just nodded her head, when his mouth started in on her neck as she whispered, "Mm."

Moving her over to her bed, Hotch reached over and pulled her tank top up and marveled at the perfect breast on the ivory skin. His hands cupped her chest, tweaking the nipple as he ran his thumb over the hardening nubs.

"So beautiful," Hotch murmured "Please, Emily let me..."

Nodding, Emily pulled his shirt off him, and lost her breath when she saw the major abs on Hotch along with the scars from his battle.

Tracing her finger over the old wounds she tenderly kissed the wound on his stomach, hearing him sigh in relief.

Moving his hands down her tender flesh he tugged the shorts off her along with the lacy panties and moaned when his fingers rubbed her bundle of nerves, feeling her groan at the contact, he kissed her again to silence her pleasured sounds.

She gripped his shoulders panting when she felt him insert finger after finger while he felt her tightening around his hand.

Gripping tight she bit her lower lip as he curled a finger inside causing her to fall over the edge.

"Aaron" Emily panted, "Now."

Hotch tugged his own shorts off, and nudged her legs apart, and lined himself up to her warm core.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Hotch asked.

"I trust you" Emily sighed as she kissed his shoulder, nipping it and marking him as hers. "Please."

"I love you" Hotch said as he thrusted into her causing her to gasp as she felt herself adjust to his size "Tell me..."

"I love you, Aaron" Emily replied breathlessly feeling herself hit with waves of pleasure while Hotch continued his thrusting in faster and faster.

Grasping her hands, Hotch held her hand in his as they both matched each others pace, him thrusting in and her arching her back up. Wrapping her legs around his waist to make him go deeper and harder, she felt him go faster.

"Oh God, Aaron" Emily moaned feeling his lips trail from her neck up to her mouth. He took control dominating their rhythmic pace and the kiss.

Sighing in content she felt him milk into her as she tightened around him feeling herself near the edge, tightening her arms around him, she dug her nails into him hard. It was her way of urging him on as she neared her peak.

"Aaron" Emily moaned loudly as she fell over the edge, and felt him still going on.

His own peak reached when she kept screaming his name, and he reached between their bodies.

Intent on giving her another round, he toyed with her bundle of nerves and felt her clamp down on his shaft tighter as her nails dug into his flesh and they rode their final wave together and fell over the edge.

Hotch collapse on the breathless brunette, kissing her neck and licking at the nip he made in a blind passion. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tightly, trying to flip them over but she stopped him.

"Emily?" Hotch replied once his breathing was under control, looking at the panting brunette.

"I like it better this way" Emily murmured as she tried to catch her own breath as she smirked at him.

Smiling back, he kissed her and trailed the kiss down her neck, continuing his diligent duty of letting the world know that she was all his.

"Leaving your mark I see" Emily said running her hands up and down his back as she rubbed the knots he didn't even realize were there.

"Mm hmm" Hotch said "Just marking my girl."

"Your girl?" Emily replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, my girl." Hotch said singing lightly "I guess you say, what can make me feel this way... my girl."

"Ah, an oldie but a goodie." Emily said sighing when she felt him grind against her. "Ready for another round?"

Smiling down at her he raised an eyebrow "I'm always ready for you..."

Kissing her, Hotch said, "We're totally switching roommates, JJ can either bunk up with Morgan or Dave..."

Raising an eyebrow at that, "So she can deal with playing grab ass in the middle of the night with either one of those two? Punish Morgan and making him bunk up with Dave..."

Hotch smirked, "Now that sounds like an idea."

* * *

"Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you." Author Unknown

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Well, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know.


	4. Home Movies

**The Sweetest Sin**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: While helping Hotch and Emily move into their new home, the team finds some home movies...

A/N: Here is another chapter in the "Sin" series, I hope you're all really enjoying it.

Thanks for reading, I hope there will be some reviews.

* * *

"Life is livable because we know that whatever we go most of the people we meet will be restrained in their actions towards us by an almost instinctive network of taboos." Havelock Ellis

* * *

Emily giggled as Hotch threw himself on top of her.

She sighed when he nipped at her neck, pleased that he could gain such a response from her.

The brunette grabbed ahold of Hotch's waist pulling him down on top of her, moaning at their contact.

Emily bit her lip when she seen his eyes close, enjoying the moment.

"Come on," Emily said when Hotch opened his eyes, "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to" Hotch said sitting on top of her, rocking his hips against hers.

He loved that he could see her cheeks flush from the action, leaning forward, as he kissed her nose he gave her a deep stare.

"I mean are you sure you want to do that?" Hotch asked nodding his head in the direction of the left, "Are you okay with it?"

Emily grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a deep and sensual kiss.

"It's not like anyone will ever know." Emily told him, grinning, "Come on Aaron, live a little."

Hotch threw the gray FBI shirt off him, and grabbed the hem of Emily's red tank top, tossing it behind her.

"Smile, baby" Hotch told her, "You're getting your fifteen minutes of fame."

Hotch's mouth went down to Emily's breast, nipping and licking the white flesh.

Emily's eyes slide close, her hand holding the back of his head in place, sighing her approval.

"Mm, Aaron" Emily moaned, smiling as his mouth went down her stomach and grabbed at the hem of her shorts, laughing, "Aaron."

* * *

Emily laughed when she watched Jack and Henry run around the new house, running in and out as they shouted their hello waiting to hear the echoes.

"Emily?" Morgan said grunting in pain, "Where do you want the couch?"

Emily paused as she looked over at Hotch, to see if he had any specific location. Seeing him shrug it off, she pointed to the left.

"Right over there. Against the wall, so it can face the television," Emily told Morgan as he, Dave and Kevin brought it closer to the wall.

"A little more to the left." Emily said, "Just another little inch... One more..."

"Princess" Morgan said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to drop this couch in about five seconds and it will sit where it is, capisce?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, "Well excuse me."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Enough with the pleasantries, I'm not exactly FBI agent buff here."

"Oh, pooh Kevy," Garcia said from her spot by the television, "You know you're buff and hot to me."

"Thanks," Kevin said, "Now can we set it down?"

"Sure," Emily said, looking over at Garcia, "You almost got it set up over there?"

"Just a few more minutes then we can watch a DVD or something," Garcia said, "I so know if this FBI thing doesn't pan out I've got a future as a cable gal."

"Now there's a cable guy to remember." JJ commented, "Emily, you want this lamp here or in the bedroom?"

"Oh, in the bedroom." Emily said, "Thanks guys for helping Aaron and me with all this. We really couldn't have done this without you."

Dave sat down on the couch, exhaling a deep breath, "You want to make it up to me, kiddo? Chiropractor. A trip to the chiropractor would be nice."

"Or a full, hands on body massage." Morgan teased.

"Dinner might be nice" Reid commented, helping set up the cable box, "Specifically pizza."

Emily rolled her eyes, looking over at the two running boys, "Pizza?"

Jack and Henry laughed, shouting, "Pizza!"

"All right boys, why don't you go play in the bedroom, while we finish up in here?" Will said setting down the love seat, he and Hotch carried in.

"So what's the verdict?" Hotch asked wrapping his hands around Emily's waist.

"Seems we owe them pizza." Emily said, "So while everyone is in here finishing up, I'll go order the pizza."

Emily walked towards the back porch, shutting out the noise, while she could hear Garcia scolding Kevin at setting up the DVD player.

"Kevin, I know how to set it up" Garcia said, "Red wire goes into the red slot not yellow."

She smiled when she heard a loud, "Ouch."

Emily placed the phone to her ear, hearing her order be read back to her when she felt a pair of warm hands behind her.

"Victory!" Garcia said, causing Hotch to chuckle against her neck.

"Guess she finally put it together?" Emily said laughing.

"Mm hmm" Hotch murmured, sighing against her neck.

As Hotch's hands slowly crept up against her hip, caressing her skin as he started kissing her neck.

"You really are good with your hands" Emily murmured as his fingers dipped into the front of her dark jeans, "Aaron, now?"

Nibbling on her ear, "Can't help it. You're just too damn sexy."

Emily bit her lip, as his hand snaked down her jeans, reaching the hem of her laced panties when Garcia's voiced traveled outside.

"Hey, look home movies," Garcia called out, "Gumdrop, we're going to watch them."

Hotch kept his hand where it was, stroking her soft stomach.

"I don't care." Emily called out, her eyes fluttering closed, nuzzling the back of her head on his strong shoulder, "Mm like that."

"Ooh" the two brunette agents heard from the living room, causing them both to pause, "That's not a your typical home movie."

"Uh, Em?" JJ's voice called out, "I think you need to come in here. There's a tape..."

"Ah, now I know why Hotch never wants to go out anymore." Morgan chuckled.

"OMG, it's a sex tape!" Garcia said loudly as she chuckled.

Both Hotch and Emily's eyes popped open, looking at each other.

"Oh shit," Emily said rushing towards the living room they could hear their voices on the DVD, "Shut it off!"

_"Come on"_ Emily's voice said from the television, _"Don't you want to?"_

Emily ran into the living room, seeing Hotch on the DVD throwing his shirt off as he grabbed the hem of her tank top.

Emily sighed when Hotch grabbed the remote turning it off.

"Aw!" the sound permeates throughout the room, but silence fell still as Hotch looked at everyone.

"You guys made a sex tape?" Garcia asked, "Nice."

Emily went to the DVD player and grabbed the disc out of the player, "Well..."

Turning around, Emily looked at the amused faces of several of her friends but Will, Reid and Kevin had the decency to look remorseful.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." Dave said, eyeing the blushing brunettes, "So when does the pizza arrive?"

"Uh, actually" JJ drawled out looking at Will, "We're going to go. You know, give the couple some privacy."

Reid got up patting Henry on the way out, "Yeah me too. Congratulations Hotch, Emily."

Hotch looked at Reid, who added, "On the new house not the... you know."

Dave rolled his eyes but knew that they needed to be alone, "Come on, blondie, Morgan I'll drop you both off."

Grumbling, Morgan followed the two out, "You know Princess, the next time you're looking for a costar..."

"She's not asking you" Dave said shoving him out while Garcia was dragged out by Kevin.

"But the tape..." Garcia said, "There could be so many techniques we aren't even using..."

"We're doing fine on our own." Kevin muttered embarrassed.

Emily looked over at Hotch as she stared down at the DVD in her hand, "Well we certainly know how to clear out a place or what?"

Hotch chuckled, "At least we got to them before they saw anything that would cause them to avoid eye contact."

"Well there's already Reid" Emily said, "Did you see the way he didn't look at me? All the girls weren't even shown yet."

"Well then it's a good thing he didn't see them, I'd really feel guilty for having to punch out Reid." Hotch said, "And Will and Kevin..."

"What about Morgan or Dave?" Emily asked sitting down on the couch, taking in their new home.

"Not so much." Hotch said looking at her to the DVD in her hand, "Say, you know what I'm thinking?"

"You want to watch it?" Emily asked, "Well I know I wouldn't mind later tonight... When we know a little guy will be safe and sound in bed."

Hotch looked at his watch, "Is seven o'clock to early for a six-year-old to go to bed?"

Emily chuckled, "I think it is considering he hasn't even had dinner yet."

"Damn it." Hotch muttered as she played with the edge of the DVD, "Quit tempting me woman..."

Emily smirked as she leaned in and kissed him on the lip, "But that's what you love about me. Me and my teasing."

"You're going to get it after the DVD is over." Hotch muttered in her ear.

* * *

Hotch sat on his bed waiting for Emily to come back in from tucking Jack into the bed.

As she stood in the door way, she grinned when Hotch turned to look at her, "Someone seems anxious. A little performance anxiety at watching yourself on tv?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, "Are you challenging my masculinity?"

Emily held her hands up in defeat, "Hey, never said that Big Guy."

He chuckled when she smirked and took a seat next to her, "All right. Lets hope this isn't too creepy watching ourselves have sex."

Emily turned to look at him, "You've never made a sex tape before? Wow."

Rolling his eyes, "Before you Emily there was only one person. I never got that whole wild college thrill in life."

"Did they even have camcorders back then or did you have cavemen follow you around with chisels, carving on stones." Emily retorted.

"Quit being a smart ass and push play already." Hotch grumbled sitting next to her.

Clicking the DVD remote, Emily looked over and locked the door, "In case the little one gets up."

"Good idea." Hotch said watching the screen light up.

The two got comfortable sitting next to each other on the bed as they seen their faces appeared on the camera.

"Aaron, come over here" Emily said, sitting on their bed.

_"What are you doing with that camera?"_ Hotch asked looking from the camera to Emily, she had a mischievous grin on her face, _"What are you plotting?"_

_"Oh, I thought it would be fun to make a little movie,"_ Emily told him moving onto his lap, _"Come on, Aaron. It's going to be fun."_

_"I don't know it's a little risky, Emily"_ Hotch told her, _"I mean what if somebody sees it?"_

Emily snorted, _"Well I'm not planning on showing it to anyone are you?"_

_"Well no but aren't you afraid that it'll get out there?"_ Hotch asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, _"Aaron, if I didn't do things because I was afraid it'd get out, then I would be a very boring person. Besides isn't it more exciting knowing that there's something out there?"_

Emily wiggled her hips against his, smiling when she heard his moan.

Her hands went around his neck, gripping the back of his hear in her hands, and kissing him hard with passion.

Moving her mouth to his ear, she started nipping at it, hearing him groan at the contact then blowing on his ear as she moved her lips down kissing a trail from his ear to his neck.

_"Come on, baby"_ Emily told him, _"Live a little. Have some fun, just let go."_

Hotch threw her down on the bed, smiling when he heard her giggle at the action.

He climbed up on top of her, he went for her neck, nipping at the tender white skin, he felt his eyes close as she sighed as he lightly bit at the skin.

Emily grabbed at his waist pulling Hotch down on top of her, moaning as she felt his erection against her. Wrapping her legs around him, she bit her lip as she seen his eyes were closed.

As he kept nipping at her skin, leaving his mark all over her flesh she wiggled her hips wishing that he'd get to what she wanted from him.

_"Come on,"_ Emily said causing his eyes to open,_ "Don't you want to?"_

_"Of course I want to,"_ Hotch told her, sitting up he rocked his hips against her letting her feel what she did to him.

The two agents watched themselves on the tv, both of their breaths panting hard at the sight of themselves.

Emily felt Hotch's hand move over to her thigh, slowly making it's way up to the shorts grazing over her core.

Her breathing hitched as he pulled her close to him while they watched themselves on the tv.

On the DVD, Hotch kissed Emily's nose staring deeply in her eyes, the intensity of the stare unnerved them.

"I mean are you sure you want to do that?" Hotch asked her "Are you okay with it?"

As Hotch watched on the screen, his thumb toyed with Emily's bundle of nerve, her breathing hardening at the contact.

He slid his finger into her core, thrusting in and out slowly as his thumb ran over her bundle of nerve.

Emily's hand grabbed onto his thigh gripping her fingernails in hard, while his hand continued it's thrusts in and out.

While the two kept their eyes glued to the television, Hotch added another finger in her, going faster and harder while she tighten her grip on his thigh while panting hard.

Emily leaned her head against Hotch's shoulder breathing harder as he kept up his movements she closed her eyes, moving her hips with his hand she could feel herself ready to fall over the edge while listening to them on the tape.

Hotch watched himself on the tv thrusting into Emily harder and harder, then pausing as he bit her neck then seen them fall over the edge collapsing on top of her.

Looking down from the screen, to his dishevel brunette he noticed the way her eyes were glazed over and knew it wouldn't be long before her release.

Clicking off the television, he laid her down and smiled when he heard her protest at his touch, and kissed her on the lips softly as he pulled her shorts off her.

Removing her tank top and kissed her on the neck, still seeing the bite mark from the earlier activities. He felt himself harden at the sight, a sense of male pride at claiming her.

Pulling his shirt off, Emily's hands trailed up his chest, and she pulled him down on her while he tossed his boxers off himself, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he drove into her. He continued his hard and deep thrust feeling complete as she matched his thrusts.

"Oh God" Emily murmured against his neck as his hand played with her bundle of nerve, she felt the heat hit her stomach and knew it wouldn't be long.

Cupping her breast with one hand, his thumb ran over her nipple bringing it to a peak, while she continued to moan in his ear. The sound of her losing control made his self control weaken.

As Emily writhed beneath him, he felt her tighten around his shaft, holding on tight. His mouth automatically went back to hers, his tongue roaming hers dominating the kiss.

She felt as though she was going to burst any second. His mouth went back to her neck, biting down hard on the flesh.

Hotch felt her grab on tight to his shoulders, her fingers nearly piercing his skin as she screamed his name in his ear as she fell over the edge.

Gasping for breath she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, arching her back as he pounded in harder as he could hear himself moaning against her neck as her body met his thrust for thrust.

"Oh God" Hotch groaned as he, moved his hand back down, playing with her already sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped again falling over the edge with him.

He fell on top of her body, wrapping a hand around her waist he rolled off her pulling her close to him.

They both laid there gasping for breath, trying to catch their breaths.

Hotch pulled her close to him, kissing her head, "Wow, that was even better then the tape."

Emily nuzzled her head against his shoulder, turning to kiss him, "Tell me about it."

Lacing his fingers with hers, he chuckled, "God I can't believe they found that tape."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Better that one then the one with you dressed up as the sexy handyman."

Hotch groaned, "You kept that one too?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I kept it because you wouldn't get rid of the naughty nurse one."

"But that's my favorite one." Hotch said, looking around, "We better remember to move them in here, because I can guarantee that if they found that tape..."

"Our first tape." she corrected.

"Then Garcia will go digging around for more," Hotch said, looking at her, "And we have too many that I don't want them seeing."

"You mean the one of you dressed up like a soldier?" Emily said wiggling her eyebrow, "Because I got to tell you that one is hot."

Hotch laughed as he pulled Emily on top of him, "You love you're little role play fantasy don't you?"

Emily grinned as she bent down kissing him, "Like you don't. Which one the nurse, the cheerleader or the jewel thief?"

Hotch kissed her neck, "The secret agent."

"I'll go get the handcuffs." Emily said sitting up and sliding off the bed towards the closet, turning around winking at him.

* * *

Henry Miller said, "Whenever a taboo is broken, something good happens, something vitalizing. Taboos after all are only hangovers, the product of diseased minds, you might say, of fearsome people who hadn't the courage to live and who under the guise of morality and religion have imposed these things upon us."

* * *

THE END

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, leave a review and let me know.


	5. Naughty Boy

**The Sweetest Sin**

Disclaimer: Yeah so CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I own a creative mind...

Summary: Hotch is in the mood and can't hold still, so when he sees Emily, he gets an idea.

A/N: So here we are again, new chapter. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"I can always be distracted by love, but eventually I get horny for my creativity." Gilda Radner

* * *

Hotch sat at his desk, staring at the case files before him. _'This is not enough to distract me.'_

Crossing his legs didn't help the pressure he felt in his pants.

_'Dear God why do you hate me?'_ Hotch thought looking down at his slacks.

Sighing, he knew what would cure his problem, looking in the bullpen he wondered if he could actually get away with it.

_'Should I?'_ Hotch asked himself, _'Could I?'_

Groaning in frustration as he felt the hardening, making him wish he was anywhere else.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ Hotch asked himself, he saw the elevators opened and prayed that it wasn't anyone else but her.

Seeing the dark hair, he sighed in relief as she walked up to her desk, setting her go bag down as she removed her dark coat.

Another wave of eagerness hit him as he saw the low cut red top she wore with her dark pants.

Unable to bare it anymore, Hotch left his office, stormed down to the bullpen and kissed the stunned brunette.

Pulling back, Emily gasped feeling his arousal against her thigh, "What the hell?"

"You left my apartment way too early this morning." Hotch growled in her ear, "You're going to make it up to me."

Seeing the smirk on her face, she raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Here," Hotch said smugly wiping the smirk off her face and seeing the lust hit her eyes.

Taking her hand, he led her down the locker rooms.

Slamming her against the closed door, Hotch's mouth went to her neck, licking and sucking on it.

Light pants escaped Emily's lips as she felt herself getting wet when he started biting her neck.

"Mm," Hotch said against her neck, "You smell like vanilla."

Hotch felt her grind herself against his erection, causing him to buck into her.

"Ooh," Emily said against his lips "Is that for me?"

"Always," Hotch said running his hands up under her shirt, "Can I?"

"Yes," Emily whispered into his ear, "Mm, you have wonderful hands."

Hotch threw the shirt on to the sink, running his thumbs over her silk black bra.

"You are gorgeous," Hotch murmured biting the covered nipple, "Keep this on."

Hotch's hands traced over her flat stomach going to her jeans unbuttoning it, and lowering the zipper, his hand ghosting over the top of the panties.

"Don't tease," Emily moaned, as he ripped her jeans from her body, tossing it at the sink too.

As his hands ghosted down her body, they went to her folds. His palm hitting the sensitive bundle, causing her to moan loudly.

"Shh," Hotch whispered placing his lips on hers, while he dipped one finger in, feeling her wet.

Hotch kept palming the bundle, while he inserted a finger feeling her gasp in pleasure, "Aaron."

Stroking in and out, he felt her shudder as he added in another finger. Feeling her tighten, she moved in rhythm with his thrusts, as she held on tight to his shirt and throwing her head back, she screamed as she came.

Panting hard, Hotch looked up at the smile that graced her face, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're turn." Emily said, throwing his jacket on the floor as she unzipped his pants.

Cupping her hand in his boxers she felt his massive erection, she chuckled when she felt the twitch of anticipation.

"Poor baby." Emily murmured as she pulled him out, "Let me fix this."

Emily ran her hand up and down his length, feeling his breath hitch at her touch, causing her to smile up at him.

Quickening her pace, she felt him lean in to her touch as she gave him a quick tug and heard him hiss, as he felt himself groan.

He felt himself nearing the edge and placed his hand to stop her, causing Emily to look up at him.

"Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Shh" Hotch whispered lowering his slacks further picking her up, feeling her wrap her legs around him.

Emily felt herself being carried across the locker room as he led her over to the counter setting her down.

Lining himself up to her core, Hotch thrusted in her fast, knowing he wouldn't have much longer due to her insatiable hand.

Hotch tilted her chin to have their eyes on each other while he continued thrusting in and out of her, feeling her breathing harden. Holding her thighs, Hotch felt her tighten around him.

Hotch ran his tongue down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites.

"Oh, God." Emily moaned when his hands left her thighs running up her body, toying and teasing her nipples.

"Oh." Hotch groaned feeling the fire burning through his stomach towards his groin.

Emily's eyes rolled back, and she thought briefly she saw a swirl of blonde hair, but she put that out of her mind when Hotch started nipping at her covered breast.

As he felt himself nearing the end, a crash came through the bathroom door causing Emily's eyes to shoot open and scream out "Hotch!"

Hotch's head turned around to see the stunned faces of his team and all he could say was, "Get out!"

The smirking Dave pulled the two shocked blondes out while Morgan took hold of the stunned Reid.

Turning back around Hotch saw Emily's face redden with embarrassment but he was far from caring when he reached between her and touched her bundle causing both of them to come.

Emily fell forward on Hotch's shoulder pulling him close to her, as she panted.

Hotch could hear her heartbeat as she was trying to control her breathing.

When she calmed down she smacked Hotch on the shoulder as she pulled back from the grinning man.

"Ow," Hotch said "What was that for?"

"If you hadn't noticed the only thing I'm wearing is a bra." Emily said, "If your naked ass hadn't been covering me, they would have seen more of me then they ever were meant to."

Hotch wiped the smirk off his face, and said, "Then I guess next time we'll have to do this in my office."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Just make sure the doors are locked."

Leaning forward he kissed her heart, "You'd think they'd have locks on the doors in the locker rooms."

Groaning, Emily muttered "How the hell am I ever going to face Dave or Morgan without them picturing this?"

"I'll give them my best glare." Hotch told her kissing her nose as the two got dressed "But bigger question is did I see a cell phone in Garcia's hand?"

"I don't know" Emily said pulling her shoes on "Guess we'll have to see if there's a Hotch's naked butt website."

Groaning Hotch straightened his tie as they walked out of the locker room, hoping their wasn't one.

* * *

"The desire for possession is insatiable, to such a point that it can survive even love itself. To love, therefore, is to sterilize the person one loves." Albert Camus

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

I have this curious thought that if you left a review, that it means you like this story... Is this true? ;)


	6. Taken

**The Sweetest Sin**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, I know that don't you?

Summary: Emily's abducted from her parking garage, who did it?

A/N: Here's a new chapter in the series, I hope you all like it. Remember that this is rated "M".

Thanks for the review, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go." T.S. Elliot

* * *

Emily pulled up to her parking spot, turning the engine and getting out of the car. She opened up the back door, she reached in grabbing her briefcase.

She instantly felt a chill run up her spine as she walked away from her car, sighing that she hadn't gone to her latest tenants meeting to complain about the lighting in the parking garage.

She could hear light footfalls behind her, and placed her hand on her hip ready to reach her service weapon.

As she turned around once again to confront whoever was finding her, she was shocked to see nobody there.

Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heel to hurry over to the elevators, the sooner she got out of here the safer for her and her sanity.

Maybe she had been a little on edge now, but being in hiding to keep herself and her friends alive did that to a person.

Keeping her eyes on the the lighted numbers as they descended towards the garage willing the elevator to move faster.

Once again heard the clicking of shoes on the pavement and turned around only to be grabbed from behind and dragged away from the elevator.

Struggling against the strong hands, she felt the person hold tightly on her waist.

While her own hands tried to grasp his tight hold from her. She started shouting at the person to let go of her.

Flailing her legs, she tried to kick the stranger and heard a grunt when her heeled boot connected to the shin. She took pride in that.

As she was moved across the parking garage she felt the grip tighten around her waist while the other hand was moved towards her mouth stopping her obscenity rant of letting her go.

She felt a wave of panic and fear when the back of a trunk was opened then she was shoved inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emily shouted only for the trunk lid to be shut.

Not one to take this lightly, Emily started pounding and kicking on the lid, screaming at him to let her go.

She knew it's a man who took her, because what woman could carry another fully grown woman across a parking garage that's fighting her?

Emily starts kicking and looking for a flashlight, when her mind clicked back to her gun. She reached over to her hip only to feel the weapon missing.

Shaking her head at the thought, she reached around for a flashlight and was relieved to find one by the spare tire and she brought it close to her, she felt something and smiled when she realized what it was.

Clicking on the flashlight she looked for the trunk safety release, and smirked when she found it.

"Ah ha" Emily said to herself, reaching up to click the handle only for it to not move, "Damn it."

She noticed that the car not going over any bumps or making any turns, so she knew that meant they were on a smooth road and she calculated that she was in the trunk for more than fifteen minutes.

So she estimated that it had to be in a rural area, this man couldn't take the risk of abducting a Federal agent and bringing her into a public area.

Emily tried to keep herself calm, panicking now would do her no good. She didn't have her cell phone to call Hotch or the team, and she mentally kicked herself for dropping her bag when she was taken.

But she knew she needed to formulate a plan, because she wasn't going to let herself be taken away from her friends again.

Closing her eyes, she started counting to herself as she finally felt the car stop, and heard the engine turn off.

Turning off the flashlight she went for the weapon she spotted earlier and rolled over on her side, prepared for whatever this man has in store for her.

She told herself if she's going down, she taking a big chunk of this person with her.

Holding onto the object she could hear the footsteps approaching the back of the trunk, lifting up her only viable source of protection she heard the key turn in the trunk.

She glared as the lid clicked open and she briefly closed her eyes when the lights hit them, she heard a chuckle rumble within the man, she swung the tire iron at him and lifted her foot up kicking him in the stomach.

"Ow" she heard from a familiar voice causing her to open her eyes, "Damn it, Emily."

"Aaron?" Emily said sitting up and seeing Hotch doubled over in pain trying to catch his breath.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Hotch asked her, looking up as she climbed out of the trunk.

"I am now" Emily said angrily, "What the hell were you thinking? You kidnapped me from my parking garage."

Hotch stood up, rubbing his stomach and inhaling, "You've got quite the kick in you."

"Why did you take me?" Emily asked, "What were you thinking?"

Emily glared at Hotch, trying to make him squirm for this stunt.

"It was supposed to be for a surprise." Hotch said closing the trunk.

"Yeah, that was a hell of a surprise" Emily said, stretching her muscles, "You know I have every right in the world to beat the crap out of you. Do you have any idea what the hell that did to me? I thought someone was after me, I was afraid I'd never see you, Jack or the team again..."

Hotch winced at hearing that, he never intended to scare her out of her mind, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something spontaneous to surprise you..."

"Flower petals and candle lighted living room would have been better" Emily muttered taking in her surroundings, "What are we doing at Dave's cabin?"

"He's letting us borrow it for our vacation" Hotch told her, she shot him an inquisitive look, "Yes, I'm actually taking a vacation. Well we are."

"We can't just take a vacation, Aaron" Emily told him, "I mean we haven't even cleared it with the temporary Section Chief..."

"He gave us the go ahead" Hotch said shrugging, "I thought we needed a break. We've both been working hard and I know, I know so has the team but we needed this little romantic getaway. And you're totally hating it aren't you?"

Emily took another look around, "You know staying at Dave's wasn't the worst idea you've ever had..." Hotch smirked at that, "Now the kidnapping, that's another story."

Hotch shook his head, going into the backseat and grabbing their suitcases, "Yes, I packed ahead of time."

Raising an eyebrow, "And let me guess, all lingerie and bikinis, huh?"

Hotch smirked, "Well you can't blame a guy for wanting you to look you're best."

"I would have been more surprised if you had left all my clothes at home" Emily muttered, seeing him grin at that, "You better wipe that thought from your mind."

Emily walked out of the bathroom, freshly made up and feeling a lot better since her unfortunate ride in the trunk. She still planned to make him pay for that.

"Emily" Hotch called out from the dining room, "Deserts ready."

As she descended the stairs, she could smell something sweet but couldn't identify it. A smile graced her face, as she saw Hotch standing over the stove looking more relaxed and happier then he had been in a long time.

"Aaron" Emily said, smiling when she saw the fresh strawberries next to the whipped cream.

Hotch turned around after pulling the little souffle out of the oven placing them on the counter next to its toppings.

"Hope you have enough room for chocolate souffle." Hotch said pulling the light baked cakes on plates.

"Oh you know I do" Emily said rushing over, "Now give me my treat."

Hotch walked over with the souffle and toppings, giving her a passionate kiss.

"There you go" Hotch said pulling back from the kiss.

"Nice, now give me my real treat." Emily said eyeing the souffle, "Otherwise things are going to be very ugly."

"Well aren't you just a big ole' ray of sunshine?" Hotch teased, setting the desert in front of her, "Now what do you say?"

Emily gave him a bright smile, "Thank you?"

"And?" Hotch prodded, "What else?"

Emily took a bite of the souffle, "Delicious."

Hotch narrowed his eyes at her, "Anything else? Something about... I don't know, feelings?"

Emily looked back at her souffle, "Hmm? Oh I would really love to feel these beautiful strawberries on pieces of your body..."

Hotch nearly coughed up his food, "What?"

"It's not the first time we've been kinky with dessert" Emily told him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I happen to remember that amazing time with the hot fudge sundae. Don't you want to?"

Throwing down his fork, Hotch gave her a grin.

"Lower" Hotch moaned, his blood was pumping hard through his veins as he felt Emily's smooth and soft lips licked his stomach free of whipped cream.

Emily pulled her hair back from her face, giving him a look with her dark brown eyes and a half smirk, "There isn't any whip cream there."

"Emily..." Hotch groaned, his body shook with anticipation as she brought her mouth within inches of where he wanted her, "Emily, stop teasing me."

Emily grinned at his whining and insistence. 'Told you I'd get you back.'

Her hand massaged the erected shaft, his hips bucking up from the warm touch. She planned to drive him insane. Her fingers rubbing his testicles, he shivered as she rolled them in her hands.

"Are you sure you want that, Aaron?" Emily's tone said seductively.

"Please," Hotch moaned out, his arm draped across his face, shielding his eyes from her, "Please Emily."

"Relax" Emily purred out, as she began stroking his shaft up and down, her thumb running over the tip, "This is going to be good for you."

The sounds of his moans, at her actions, echoed throughout the room.

She brought her hand up and down in a pumping motion, while his hips rocked back and forth in sync.

His hands gripping the headboard as she continued her movements, she paused for a second, lifting her finger to catch the leaking juice and brought it to her lip, while he panted watching her.

He could feel himself readying and he gave her a glare, "Emily, I swear to God, if you don't..."

Crawling over to straddle his thighs, her mouth descended upon his length, her tongue licking him and taking him in, while her hand continued to move up and down, pumping his massive length.

Her head bopping up and down on him while he rolled his hips. Pulling back she ran her tongue over the head of his manhood. His breathing became more rapid, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, as she winked taking him all the way in her mouth.

Jerking his hips forward, he felt himself release in her mouth. She kept her eyes on him as she sucked him dry as he dropped his head back on the pillow panting hard.

"Now how was that for a thank you?" Emily said moving herself forward lifting her tank top off her while Hotch kept his lustful gaze on her.

"I think I could use another thank you." Hotch moaned, watching her pull her shorts off herself and move up to his length.

She seated herself onto him, feeling herself stretch as he entered her.

Both let out a groan, as she moved up and down on him, she could feel her heart beating faster as his hands grabbed onto her hips.

"Aaron" she moaned, her head tilting to the side, both never losing eye contact with each other.

He felt the alpha male take over at the way she was moaning his name, and flipped them so he was hovering over her.

"Aaron" Emily moaned at the lost of body contact, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hotch smugly replied as he grasped her hips, pulling her close to him.

Emily chuckled at his behavior, wrapping her legs around his waist, she wiggled her hips, "Fine."

Dropping his mouth to hers, he rocked his hips forward as he thrust into her, pulling out then back in, her hips moving in time with his thrust.

"Oh God" Emily moaned feeling him go in deeper then he had ever gone before, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him for a deep kiss.

Hotch panted, as he moved towards her neck kissing then nipping at the tender flesh. He could feel her tighten around him and knew it wouldn't belong now again.

Emily dug her nails into his back as she fell over the edge, shouting his name.

He bit down on her neck, as he kept thrusting in and out of her while she wrapped her arms around him pulling him in deeper seeking closeness as she rotated her hips helping him along.

He felt himself about to go over the edge, he moved his hand between their bodies, playing with her bundle of nerves he wanted her to go over with him.

"God, Emily" Hotch grunted out, as he collapsed on Emily.

Rolling off her, he pulled her against his chest as the dark-haired couple tried to catch their breaths.

Their exertion wiping both of them out, as Hotch wrapped her close to him, he pulled the blankets over their connected frames.

"I love you," Emily whispered, kissing his chest then nuzzling herself against Hotch.

"I love you too, Emily" Hotch replied, as he kissed her forehead, "I'm glad that you liked your surprise."

Emily lifted her head, "I never said I didn't but if you kidnap me again, you won't like the end results."

"Meaning?" Hotch asked.

Emily's eyes wandered towards the blanket covered crotch, "Believe me, you don't want to know."

Hotch groaned while she dropped back down nestling next to him and chuckling.

* * *

Robert H. Schuller said, "What great thing would you attempt if you knew you could not fail?"

* * *

**THE END**

Well, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
